


Dropping a cup and crying

by youngjae_enthusiast



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, SO FLUFFY, Until It's Too Late, jihoon is too stubborn to realize that he's sick, sick jihoon, sick-fic, this is way to cute tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjae_enthusiast/pseuds/youngjae_enthusiast
Summary: Jihoon ignores the symptoms of getting sick, and pays for it. Seungcheol to the rescue.





	Dropping a cup and crying

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the title lol I'm bad at this
> 
> soooooo, yeah i'm not really procrastinating on updating the other one, i'm actually almost done with chapter three, but i had to write this. it's inspired by the sore throat i woke up with (mine went away, unlike jihoon's.)  
> i live for sick-fics tho their really cute, and i just kinda,, had to write it you get me?
> 
> hope you like it!!

Waking up with a difficulty breathing out of his nose and swallowing were Jihoon’s first clues that he might be getting sick.

 

He immediately dismissed the thought, he’d probably just slept in a weird position or something. It’ll go away once he gets to work.

 

Spoiler alert; it didn’t. The members didn’t take any notice, since he wasn’t usually very talkative in the morning, and taking a couple of painkillers weren’t anything out of the usual for the producer. He often had headaches after all. So they went by their day, thinking that the small man just didn’t feel up to joking around much that day.

 

Dance practice wasn’t fun. Jihoon usually enjoyed dancing, and learning new routines were almost always exciting. This time however it felt like a chore. He began sweating way before he usually would, and his limbs began to tremble a bit. He’d power through it, of course he would, but he had a hard time enjoying it. Hearing the members joke around and have fun lifted his spirits a bit though, and with a gulp of water, he felt like a new man. (A lie, he still felt like shit)

 

Today, he decided, breathing heavily while laying on the floor, was not a day to go produce anything. He did have vocal lessons though, and while his throat didn’t  _ really _ hurt yet, he knew that he’d have difficulties hitting all of the notes. He also knew that he would get very angry with himself every time it happened, but unfortunately he didn’t really have a say whether to go or not.

 

Sighing and heaving himself up with shaking limbs, he made his way over to his bag. He really hoped that he’d had the sense this morning to bring a snack with him. Rooting through his bag for a minute, he came up with half a protein shake. Not knowing how long that had been in there, he let out a pitiful sigh, quickly disposing of the (probably) expired shake. 

 

Seungcheol had been watching this scene unfold, and frowned in thought. Jihoon didn’t seem to be going anywhere soon, and if he remembered correctly he didn’t have vocal lessons for another hour or so. Making up his mind he walked out of the door, making his way to the small corner store just on the other side of the street. 

 

Once he got there he pondered on what to get the smaller boy. An ice cream might be nice after dance practice, but it wasn’t very filling. Fruit? He glanced at the bananas, and after a moment he grabbed one. Not being able to leave the ice cream behind, he quickly picked one out for both himself and Jihoon. Throwing in a drink for good measure, he quickly paid for the items and walked back.

 

When he got back most of the members had left, only a handful were left. Fortunately Jihoon was one of them, sitting in a corner with his phone up, screaming ‘I don’t want to talk unless it’s important’.

 

Seungcheol smiled a bit, making his way towards the younger who didn’t even glance up until Seungcheol plopped down right beside him. Grabbing his own ice cream, he handed the plastic bag over to Jihoon, who looked a bit confused.

 

“... you bought me food?” he asked, a bit baffled, but not surprised. He’d learned a long time ago that Seungcheol had an eye out for each member, always noticing if something was up.

 

He got a small smile in return. “Yeah, you looked heartbroken, throwing that shake away, and since I know you might not eat any real meal today due to vocal lessons, I figured you could use a snack.” Seungcheol explained, always feeling pleased when taking care of the younger.

 

Jihoon looked up at the other, feeling his cheeks warm a bit, he cast his gaze back down. Quietly unwrapping the ice cream, he thanked his hyung.

 

Seungcheol smiled fondly down at the younger, thinking that despite the small man’s efforts, he looked adorable.

  
  


___________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Jihoon had been right. Vocal training had been horrible. He kept messing up, unable to reach a note without his voice cracking  _ at least _ once. And although his teacher was a patient man, he could tell that he was annoyed by the end of it.

 

It hadn’t done any favors for the soreness of his throat either, he duly noted, reaching a hand up to his throat. 

 

He sighed, dropping his hand and instead focusing on walking back to the dorm. It was around 6pm, and all he wanted to do was shower and go to sleep.

 

He felt sweat beading in his forehead and wiped it away, annoyed at his own body. At this point he had accepted the fact that he may have a bit of a cold, but he wasn’t going to acknowledge it any more than that. No way was he gonna go running to Seungcheol or Jeonghan, asking them for help. He could deal with it himself, it couldn’t be too hard.

 

Walking up the stairs took it’s toll on him, and he was breathing heavily when he arrived outside of the dorm. Taking a moment to calm down before opening the door, he thought about how he could escape everyone in favor of his bed without alerting them. Would they notice if he just sneaked away? Maybe he could blame the vocal lesson, telling them that he was tired. 

  
  
  


He braced himself and opened the door. Seungkwan and Jun stood in front of the sofa, arguing about who’s turn it was to play the game currently running on the tv.

He managed to sneak past them easily, they were way to absorbed in their argument to notice him. Walking past Minghao was a bit harder however. Jihoon had to give him credit for being observant.

 

“Hyung, are you ok?” the younger asked, obviously concerned. Jihoon didn’t know how he looked, but based on the frown in between Minghao’s eyebrows, he guessed it wasn’t to good.

 

He sighed softly, “I’m fine, just a bit tired. I’m sleeping if anyone asks.” he said, patting the younger on the shoulder and walking away without waiting for a response.

 

When he finally closed the door to the bedroom he let out a long, suffering breath before staggering over to his bed. Catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror, he winced. His eyes were red and unfocused, his entire face was crimson, and his nose was running like there was no tomorrow. 

 

Well, at least he didn’t run into Seungcheol or Joshua. There was no way he could hide this from them, and they would probably insist he went to the hospital or something equally as crazy.

 

Stripping himself of his hoodie and pants, he laid down on his cool sheets, feeling blessed.

Falling asleep wasn’t a problem at all, and he felt himself drift of, not bothering to even plug his phone in.

  
  


___________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Now in retrospect, falling asleep at 6pm wasn’t the best idea. 

Jihoon woke up abruptly, feeling worse than he did when he fell asleep. He could tell that the other boys were sleeping, hearing their soft breaths. Jihoon envied them, since he had to take deep breaths to even get any air in at all. He gave up, and opened his mouth to breath through instead. Ignoring his stuffy nose, he picked up his phone and checked the time. 1:15am. Great. What was he supposed to do at this hour?

 

He made the mistake of swallowing, and let out a soft whimper. His throat definitely hurt now. 

Maybe they had some medicine in a cabinet or something. Making his mind up, he got up. He felt a bit dizzy, and had to hold on to the wall to make his way out of the room.

 

When he got to the kitchen, he headed to the medicine cabinet straight away. He was disappointed to find it largely empty. Some different kinds of painkillers and two first aid kits was all it contained. He felt betrayed. Was he the only one in thirteen to ever get sick, or what?

 

He sighed, grabbing a package of painkillers. Heading over to the sink, he filled a glass of water up and downed a pill. His throat protested and he grimaced as he swallowed. Pausing, he took another one for good measure. It really hurt dammit, he wanted to at least have some effect by the pills.

 

Jihoon felt incredibly dizzy at this point, and had to hold onto the counter for a moment. He was about to head over to the sofa to lay down when he dropped the glass. That might have been the loudest sound he’d ever heard, or maybe that was just his headache talking. He felt tears stinging in his eyes, and felt pathetic. He felt horrible and helpless. He couldn’t even take some painkillers without fucking up. 

 

He came back to his senses when he realized that he probably woke someone up, judging by the footsteps coming his way. Quickly turning around so that the newcomer couldn’t see his face, he roughly rubbed at his eyes, trying to stop the stubborn tears that kept falling.

 

The lights turned on, and he had never felt more exposed in his life. “Jihoon?” he heard.

Great. He woke up the leader. Jihoon’s features scrunched up, feeling guilty.

 

Seungcheol was about to make his way to the other when he noticed the smashed glass and Jihoon’s tense shoulders. Putting two and two together, he sighed softly.

 

“Did you drop the glass?” he questioned softly, stepping around the shards to get to the younger. “It’s nothing to be upset over, Jihoon.” he faltered a bit, noticing the hitching breaths the other let out and his shaking shoulders. Was he crying? Over a glass?

 

Jihoon still stood with his back to him, and his head down. Apparently hiding his tears.

Seungcheol felt his heart ache at the sight and stepped closer to hug him from the back. He recoiled slightly when he felt how warm the younger was. Grabbing Jihoon’s shoulders and turning him around, he felt his heart break a bit. Jihoon was still crying, and he looked like hell. Swollen, red eyes filled with tears, a deep flush covering his neck and face, and a slight sheen of sweat covering his entire body. (he presumed, Jihoon wasn’t actually naked)

 

“You’re sick?” Seungcheol questioned, not really needing an answer. “Why didn’t you wake me up?”

 

It seemed that the younger wasn’t capable of speaking, so instead he steered Jihoon towards the living room to seat him on the sofa. 

 

“I’ll be right back, ok?” he said softly, patting the younger’s hair. Receiving a tiny nod, he walked back to the kitchen to clean up the smashed glass. Luckily it seemed like no one else had woken up by the sound, and he didn’t have to worry about anyone walking out and seeing Jihoon in that condition. He knew that Jihoon probably didn’t want anyone to know about this, and decided to respect that.

 

Once he was done he let out a sigh before hurrying back to Jihoon. He wasn’t crying anymore, but his eyes were glassy, and he was breathing through his mouth. 

“...Sorry.” the younger rasped, wincing whilst he said it.

 

Seungcheol in turn winced at Jihoon’s voice, he probably had a sore throat as well as a fever, he concluded. “It’s fine, Jihoonie. You don’t need to worry about it, it was just a glass. We have tons of those” he assured.

 

Jihoon just nodded, probably not feeling up to speaking. Unfortunately, Seungcheol needed some answers.

 

“How long have you been feeling ill, Jihoon-ah?” he began, reaching a hand out towards the younger’s neck and petting him.

 

Jihoon swallowed harshly before answering, clearing his throat softly. “I… felt a little off when I woke up this morning, but I didn’t think it would get this bad.” he admitted softly, feeling a bit dumb.

 

Seungcheol hummed softly, continuing to pet the younger. “That’s not ok, Jihoon.” he started. “You need to tell us when you’re feeling bad. This could have been a lot worse than it is, and we might have had to take you to the hospital.” He directed a half-stern-half-pitying stare at the other.

 

Jihoon hummed in confirmation, his voice cracking even at that. Being the softie he is, Seungcheol moved even closer to the younger and pulled him in for a hug, putting his hand on the back of Jihoon’s head and tucking the younger’s face into his own neck. Putting his head onto the smaller’s, he continued. “I know how stubborn you are, but don’t let it get this far Jihoon. I don’t like seeing you this sick.”

 

Jihoon nodded softly against the other’s chest, feeling comfortable enough to sleep. (Well, as comfortable as you can be with a fever and sore throat.)

 

Completely ignoring the risk of him catching whatever it was Jihoon had, he just tilted them over a bit so that the younger was lying on top of him and draped the arm that had been around the younger’s shoulders around his waist instead. He grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and with some difficulty, draped it over the two of them.  

 

He continued petting the younger’s hair until he was sure that the younger was asleep. He sighed softly, promising himself to buy Jihoon some medicine in the morning. Before he could fall asleep he realized that some of the members were going to be very confused in the morning to see the small but fierce producer cuddling with Seungcheol. He smiled a bit at the thought and tightened his hold on the younger before he himself drifted of to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading<33333 i'm gonna go finish that other thing now lol i'd appreciate knowing what you guys thought about this one though! drop a comment if you'd like, i love me some comments <3


End file.
